


I don't believe you

by Inkbloodpaperandbone



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, a bit of silly fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkbloodpaperandbone/pseuds/Inkbloodpaperandbone
Summary: Eddie knows Buck like the back of his hand, or does he?In which Chimney has blackmail material for life, Eddie is in crisis and Buck may or may not regret past life choices.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	I don't believe you

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on the dialogue prompt of "I don't believe you." By the lovely gracieli on tumblr.
> 
> (Also there's some references to Oliver Stark's appearance in the film Mindgamers because I'm trash and kinda completely obsessed with the whole movie in general)
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please hit me up in the comments if you like.

“I don’t believe you.” Eddie shakes his head in disbelief.

It couldn’t be true.

It just couldn’t be. He knew Buck, he knew Buck like he knew the back of his own hand. Better even. They’re best friends, the very best of friends. Sure things had gotten rocky here and there but they’d gotten through it.

It wasn’t true.

Eddie searches Chimney’s face, looking for the lie in his friend’s features.

Chim grinned like a madman, a smug madman.

“It’s totally true! Maddie has photographic evidence and everything!” He crowed, clapping a hand on Eddie’s bicep. “Look I’ll show you!”

Chimney pulled his phone out of his uniform trouser pocket, scrolled frantically for a few moments before shoving the device into Eddie’s face.

On the screen, clear as day, in absolute undeniable proof was Buck - a younger Buck by give or take ten years, but it wasn’t a Buck Eddie ever thought he’d see - a very emo Buck.

For one the hair, oh lord the hair! It was pitch black and cut in some weird asymmetrical undercut with a long floppy side fringe.

And Buck was so pale! And skinny! And where the hell was his shirt? Who wears suspenders and no shirt and looks that good? Was that eyeliner? That was eyeliner holy shit!

Eddie felt like his whole grip on reality was fading away.

He stared slack jawed and sort of aroused.

Like so okay maybe emo!Buck is kinda hot.

Eddie’s man enough to admit it. Well man enough to admit it to himself at least.

He took the phone from Chimney for a closer look.

“When..? What?” Eddie babbled.

“I know right?! I nearly had a stroke when Maddie showed me.” Chimney exclaimed, seemingly oblivious to Eddie’s internal crisis.

Eddie nodded, not really listening as he swiped through the Facebook gallery on Chimney’s screen. So Buck had this emo phase about a decade ago whilst attending college by the looks of it. There are several photos of emo!Buck with several other eccentrically dressed individuals, including a rather waif-like young woman who seemed be fond of fairy princess outfits.

A hysterical laugh bubbled up Eddie’s throat.

Once he started he couldn’t stop.

Chimney quickly took back his phone.

“Hey, you okay man?..”

“Eddie?”

Eddie’s head snapped round so fast towards the sound of Buck’s voice, laughter cutting off like a closed water valve, as the man in question walked over from the top of the station’s stairway towards where Eddie and Chimney were standing by the kitchenette table.

Buck’s eyebrows raised, head tilting to the side like an adorable overgrown puppy, the image did nothing to reconcile the version of Buck Eddie had known to the one he’d just been introduced to.

“What’re you guys laughing at?”

Chimney blinks, “Err nothing man. I'mma..” he nods and points a thumb in the vague direction of the gym downstairs, “I'mma let Eddie tell you.”

Chim grabs his phone and scurries away leaving Eddie, much to his mortification alone with Buck.

“Umm..”

“Umm..” Buck echoes back looking far to amused for Eddie’s liking.

Damn him. Damn Buck for being so attractive when he’s all cocky and laughing at Eddie, and damn him for being so friggin cute even when he was such a twinky emo college kid making Eddie question his taste level damnit.

“ChimshowedmysomepicturesofyouincollegethatMaddieshowedhimfromfacebookandholyshityouwheresofreakinghotevenifyouwhereatotalemo”

It all just rushes out like a tidal wave and Buck just stands there, words sweeping over his head.

“What?”

Eddie coughs.

“Chimney’s was showing me some pictures of you in college Maddie had shown him from Facebook.”

Buck paled. Then blushed. Blushed a deep red from his cheeks down his neck and oh god did Eddie want to see how far that blush reached.

“Oh my god! I’m so embarrassed right now shit!”

And just like that the tables had turned.

“You are?” Eddie felt kinda smug, he edged closer and trailed a hand up Buck’s arm. His friend swallowed and if possible the blush got even redder.

“I…I was young and..”

“And totally hot in eyeliner and suspenders.”

Wow okay Eddie shoot your shot, he thought to himself even if on the outside he managed to maintained a facade of calm despite definitely just revealing to his best friend he thought he was hot. This couldn’t go wrong except it totally could.

“Y-Yeah?” Buck smiled. Eddie smiled back.

“Yeah.”

“I still have those suspenders”

Eddie hummed.

“Well maybe you should wear them. On a date, with me. This Friday.”

“Yes!” Buck coughed, “I mean yeah cool, I’d like that.”

Eddie opened his mouth to suggest a time but the station alarm had other ideas and both men sprang apart groaning at the poor timing before heading towards the trucks.

With his turnout gear on and before clambering into the fire engine Eddie turned to Buck and grinned cheekily.

“Nine o'clock, my place and wear the eyeliner too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm emotionalsupportfirefam tumblr where I dabble in writing, fanart and gifmaking (on a very beginner's level lol) if you wanna send me a prompt or chat


End file.
